Akito au manoir
by kanary
Summary: akito se promene dans le manoir des souma,il réfléchit à sa situation,à sa vie r and r


Bonjours c'est kanary,ce fic est loin d'etre drolle contrairement au précédent,j'avais envie de faire un one shot et d'e m'intéresser au personnage d'akito,qui fait partie de mes préférés.  
Stoneclem:"mmmm c'est vrai qu'il est beau mais il est mauvais"  
kanary:"c'est vrai mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime"  
Stoneclem:"mouai,mais il est difficile peut etre que si tu l'as mal décrit il t'enfermera dans la petite chambre sombre....."  
kanary:NOOOOOOOON....bon le fic commence"  
disclaimer:je ne suis pas akito alors je ne suis pas persouader que les persos de fruits m'appartiennent  
**************************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************************  
  
je me réveille, la douleur est bien trop forte, ou est hatori,que fait il lorsque j'ai besoin de lui ?  
j'ai trop mal pour appeler, ou prononcer un mot.de toute façon je n'appellerai jamais ausecour, ce sont les autres qui ont besoin de moi et non le contraire.J'attend que ça passe, les crises sont passageres, en général je n'ai pas à m'en faire.  
Aujourd'hui le réveil a été difficile,les rayons du soleil éclairent déjà ma chambre.Je suis donc totalement seul pour que personne ne viennent me réveiller à une heure aussi tardive?  
Aujourd'hui encore j'ai du mal à me déplacer,Hatori a prétendue que d'ici peut de temps je pourai me déplacer normalement.Pour avoir une nouvelle crise et de nouveau symptome je suppose...cette pensé me décroche un sourire...je me dirige vers la fenetre,puis je l'ouvre en grand.D'ici je peux voir la cour et le jardin zen,les oiseaux ce posent sur moi comme chaque jour,je n'éprouve rien à leur vue,ni bonheur, ni sympatie,ni intéret.Je pourait leur faire du mal mais j'ai choisis de les nourirent,à mes yeux il n'y a pas une grande différences.  
Je me souvient que j'ajissait de meme la premiere fois que j'ai vue cette horible fille,aussi stupide que kana, peut etre que c'est pour ça que Hatori c'est ataché à elle.Peut importe, je n'ai vraiment rien à craindre et certainement rien à lui envié...  
Je pense beaucoup à Hatori aujourd'hui,parce que je dépend beaucoup de lui. Je déteste ça,me sentire dépendant ce sont les autres qui doivent tout faire pour moi,ils me doivent tout absolument tout.  
Je suis lassé de m'occupé des oiseaux,j'ai envie de sortir,j'observe le jardin, je connait chaque grain de sable chaque figure et chaque pierre,je pourait meme le voire les yeux fermés,c'est à ça que je voit que je suis prisonnié et que je n'ai aucun espoir de changer et de vivre normalement.  
C'est ce que je ressent pour chaque choses,les journées se ressemblent toute mais je sais que ce son mes journées,le matin est semblable à l'aprés midi qui est semblable au soir.Les evenements qui ce sont produits dans mon enfances sont les meme qui se déroulent aujourd'hui et seront les même jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.Mais j'ai la satisfaction que le destin des autres ne changera pas non plus,ils seront toujours telle que je les aient pousser à être.Si je ne peux changer pourquoi les autres changeraient?un nouvel accés de douleur me brulle le corps entier.  
je me dirige dans la maison,elle est si sombre et si grande,face à son immensité je me sent encore plus seul.  
J'arrive devant la petite salle de Yùki. Elle est pleine de souvenir agréable et amusant,je resens une certaine fierté,je suis certain qu'il ne m'oublira jamais.  
Je m'assois prés d'une table et laisse reposer ma tête sur la planche,elle me fait de plus en plus souffrire,pourquoi devrais-je etre le seul à avoir mal alors qu'ils font la court à cette fille affreuse,ils me donnent envie de vomir. Ils semblent tous avoir oublier leur devoir envers moi.  
J'essaie de me relever, mais mes pieds refusent de se deplacer,je m'écroule et ne voient plus rien.  
  
"Tu te reveilles enfin...."  
j'ouvre les yeux et découvre le visage inquiet de Shigure.  
"Tout va bien maintenant,Hatori c'est occupé de toi, tu nous a vraiment fait peur"dit il avec un visage réprobateur"tu aurai du faire plus attention."  
"C'est le genre de chose que l'on dit par habitude et que l'autre attends,n'est-ce pas Shigure?"mes idées sont encore brouillé,mais la douleur semble etre partie.  
Mais il ne releve pas mes propos:"Tohru a appris que tu était mal et elle ta préparé ça pour que tu ailles mieux."il dépose à coté de moi un plat fumant.  
"du poison, je suppose"Il me regarde l'air un peut faché et reprends le plateau.mais je le retien"pose le à coté" lui dis-je.Son visage s'éclair d'un sourire.  
Je nourrirai une nouvelle fois les oiseaux.....  
  
end  
  
**********************************************************  
kanary:"je suis épuisé...aki ça te convient"  
kanary:"..............."  
kanary"heu tu fais quoi avec ce fouet?"  
akito:"faite des review,ou vous subirez le meme sort" 


End file.
